Ré-ouverture d'Ishbal
by LilyKiss
Summary: Riza Hawkeye prononce un discours lors de la ré-ouverture d'Ishbal, comment le public réagira-t-il ? Titre pourri, mais bon.


**Voilà une nouvelle fanfiction, Royai, comme il se doit !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas sortis de mon imagination et appartiennent à Aarakawa-sensei. Cependant, cette histoire est le fruit des élucubrations de mon cerveau...**

 **Je sais que je ne suis pas une championne pour écrire les discours, mais celui que prononce Riza m'est venu comme ça et je n'y ai presque pas touché. Ce n'est pas du Churchill, mais ça sort du coeur. J'espère que vous aimerez ! Bonne lecture !**

Aujourd'hui était le jour de la ré-ouverture officielle de l'enclave d'Ishbal. Ils allaient enfin retrouver leur terre sacrée.

Riza Hawkeye était tendue. Elle avait été choisie pour faire le discours d'introduction à la déclaration officielle du président. Enfin, elle avait été choisie parmi les volontaires. Logiquement, un haut-gradé aurait du faire ce discours, mais aucun ne le voulait. Olivia Armstrong aurait pu, mais n'ayant pas participé à la guerre, elle avait expliqué qu'elle n'avait aucune légitimité de le faire.

Le Général Roy Mustang aurait pu faire le discours, seulement le président avait décidé qu'il ferait le discours pour expliquer les aides qu'Amnestris apportait à Ishbal pour la reconstruction.

De plus, Grumman voulait que ce soit une personne qui ai connu la guerre qui fasse le discours d'introduction. De tout les discours qui émailleraient la journée, c'était, avec celui du président, le plus attendu et le plus important. Pas question de choisir quelqu'un de mal à l'aise devant un public ou quelqu'un d'ouvertement hostile à la ré-ouverture d'Ishbal.

Son choix s'était donc porté sur sa petite-fille. De part son éducation (1), elle avait reçu les bases nécessaires à l'élaboration d'un bon discours. De plus, elle possédait une éloquence naturelle et était relativement à l'aise devant un public.

Il avait donc été décidé que le Colonel Riza Hawkeye prononcerait le premier discours de cette journée mémorable. Pas stressant du tout.

Ce serait son discours qui conditionnerait la foule. A la moindre erreur, une émeute était à craindre.

Elle avait passé des jours à l'écrire. Tous les hauts-gradés l'avait lu. Il avait été a peine retouché. Elle avait choisi de parler avec son cœur et personne n'avait rien trouver à y redire, si ce n'est les généraux hauts-gradés qui auraient préféré un discours plus protocolaire.

Elle s'avança donc sur l'estrade. Elle avait un micro à la main et avait refusé un pupitre. A quoi bon, elle connaissait son discours par cœur et pouvait même le réciter à l'envers en dormant.

Le silence se fit progressivement dans la foule. Lorsque tout le monde l'écouta, elle pris la parole.

« Certains me connaissent déjà. Pour les autres, je suis le Colonel Riza Hawkeye (2). Je tiens à dire que j'ai choisi de faire ce discours aujourd'hui. J'ai participé a la guerre d'Ishbal, et, en tant que telle, il a été décidé que j'étais la mieux placée pour faire le premier discours de cette journée. »

Il restaient quelques murmures parmi la foule. Elle fit un pas en avant et continua :

« J'aimerais dire qu'aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour ce pays. Mais c'est faux. Aujourd'hui ne devrait pas être un grand jour. Il n'aurait même jamais du exister.

Aujourd'hui le gouvernement d'Amnestris redonne l'accès de l'enclave d'Ishbal à son peuple. Aujourd'hui, les Ishbals peuvent à nouveau fouler leur terre sacrée.

Quand je dis que ce jour n'aurais jamais du arriver, ce n'est pas parce que je suis contre la ré-ouverture de l'enclave. Non. C'est parce qu'elle n'aurait jamais du être fermée en premier lieu.

Sans cette guerre civile, les Ishbals n'auraient jamais été chassés de leur terre. »

Elle fit une pause. La partie la plus importante du discours arrivait. Tout le monde l'écoutait à présent avec la plus grande attention :

« Alors aujourd'hui, au nom du président d'Amnestris et au nom de tout le peuple d'Amnestris, j'ai le devoir de reconnaître la responsabilité du gouvernement d'Amnestris dans la guerre civile d'Ishbal.

Si des tensions ont toujours existé entre nos deux peuples, cette guerre, et plus particulièrement le génocide qui en a découlé, est de la responsabilité d'Amnestris. »

Des applaudissements retentirent dès qu'elle eut fini sa phrase. Ils venaient pour la majorité des Amnestriens présents. Une fois le calme revenu, elle continua :

« J'ai moi-même participé au génocide. J'ai sur mes mains le sang de dizaines d'Ishbals. Et ce sang m'a même valu un surnom. L'œil de faucon. Je suis ce que l'armée appelle, ou plutôt appelait, un héros de guerre. Pour moi, je ne suis pas une héroïne, je suis une criminelle de guerre.

J'ai ne me rappelle pas du nombre de personnes que j'ai tué. Je ne me rappelle pas du visage de ces personnes. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que parmi toutes les personnes présentes ici, il y en a au moins une qui a perdu quelqu'un de sa famille ou un de ses proches à cause de moi. »

Elle fit quelques pas sur l'estrade, regardant le foule avec attention.

« En tant que survivante d'Ishbal, que puis-je faire ? Je me suis posée cette question dès la fin du génocide. Lorsque j'ai enterré cet enfant Ishbal qui avait été laissé, mort, sur le bord de la route. Quelle légitimé avais-je pour continuer à vivre après toutes les morts que j'avais causées ? Pourquoi continuer à vivre ? Pourquoi continuer à porter l'uniforme ? »

On avait réellement l'impression qu'elle posait la question à la foule. Roy Mustang souriait intérieurement. Si une personne pouvait faire ce discours sans déclencher d'émeutes, c'était bien elle !

« J'ai continué à vivre parce qu'il était trop facile de mourir. Je me suis posée la question, j'ai posé cette question à d'autres soldats : « Qu'est-ce qui est le plus difficile : se suicider ou continuer à vivre en se souvenant des horreurs qu'on a vu, des horreurs qu'on a causé ? ». Tous m'ont répondu qu'il était plus difficile de vivre. Choisir de mourir m'a paru être une solution de facilité pour fuir mes erreurs. Alors j'ai continué à vivre, en portant le poids des morts que j'ai causé. Mais il fallait que je me trouve un but.

C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai gardé cet uniforme. J'aurais pu le quitter et devenir fleuriste, libraire ou que sais-je encore. Mais à quoi bon ? Une libraire ne change pas le monde. Un militaire a déjà plus de chance d'y arriver.

Voilà le but que j'ai trouvé pour vivre après Ishbal. Changer les choses pour que plus personne n'ai à vivre une expérience aussi traumatisante. Que se soit du côté des victimes que du côté des bourreaux.

Et pour changer les choses, il fallait que je garde cet uniforme. J'ai tué d'autres personnes après la guerre. Des terroristes, des criminels. Je les ai tué pour protéger mon idéal. »

Les militaires hochaient la tête avec approbation. Parmi le public, elle vit même quelques Ishbals qui le faisait.

« Je ne peux pas demander pardon aux familles des personnes que j'ai tué. Parce que je ne le mérite pas. Parce que je sais que si nos rôles étaient inversés, je ne l'accorderais jamais.

Je pourrais vous demander ce qui vous apaiserait. Beaucoup demanderait ma mort. A juste titre. Mais qu'est-ce que ma mort vous apporterait ? La satisfaction d'avoir vengé vos proches. Mais seulement cela.

Je ne suis pas orgueilleuse au point de croire que je peux choisir le moment de ma mort. C'est impossible. Je pourrais décider de me suicider, mais je ne le ferais pas. Mais si quelqu'un veut me tuer et que je ne suis pas assez prompte à me défendre, je mourrais. Si je contracte une maladie incurable, je mourrais. Si je suis prise dans un accident mortel, je mourrais.

Toutefois avant ma mort, j'aimerais faire quelque chose pour, sinon les effacer, au moins tenter de réparer mes erreurs. »

Elle leva le menton avec honneur, fixant le représentant des Ishbals et le président d'Amnestris :

« Et je dis bien mes erreurs. Je pourrais dire que je n'ai fait que suivre les ordres, en bon soldat discipliné. Mais ce serait faux. J'ai certes tué parce que c'était les ordres, mais j'aurais pu choisir de ne pas le faire. J'aurais pu me rebeller, j'aurais pu quitter l'armée. Je ne l'ai pas fait. Parce que je pensais que les ordres de l'armée agissaient pour le bien du peuple. Ce n'est qu'à la fin de la guerre que j'ai pris la mesure de mes actes. »

Elle inclina la tête en direction du chef du culte d'Ishbala.

« Un jour, un prêtre Ishbal m'a dit que la haine entraînait la haine. Et que, au contraire, si on avait des pensées vertueuses, on entraînerait l'avènement d'un cercle vertueux.

Alors aujourd'hui, si je ne demande pas pardon, ni en mon nom, ni au nom de ceux qui ont perpétré le génocide, je demande au peuple Ishbal de ne pas considérer les habitants d'Amnestris comme des ennemis.

Je comprend parfaitement que vous haïssiez les militaires. C'est normal. C'est votre droit. Peut-être même un devoir.

Mais sachez qu'il y a des personnes qui n'ont rien a voir avec le génocide. La majorité des Amnestriens n'ont pas eu leur mot à dire dans cette décision. Ils ne sauraient donc en être tenus pour responsable. »

Le silence était total. Tout le monde était suspendu à ses lèvres. C'était exactement le résultat qu'elle voulait obtenir. La suite du discours en dépendait. Plus les gens écouteraient ce qu'elle avait à dire, plus le discours marquerait les mémoires.

« Je ne me voilerais pas la face. Je sais qu'il existe des personnes qui n'ont pas eu leur mot à dire mais qui ont cautionné ce génocide. A ces personnes, je leur demande de regarder.

Je leur rappelle que la diversité des cultures est une richesse pour ce pays. Elles apportent différents points de vue, différentes façon d'envisager les choses.

Qu'est-ce que les Ishbals ont de différent de nous fondamentalement ? Ils n'ont pas la même religion, pas les mêmes coutumes, pas les mêmes traditions. Certes, ils ont des caractéristiques physiques différentes de nous. Mais, a la base, ne sont-ils pas humains, comme nous ?

Si on nous regarde d'un point de vue alchimique, nous sommes les mêmes. Même structure moléculaire, mêmes composants, mêmes constitution physique.

Si on nous regarde du point de vue du physique, qu'il y-a-t-il de si différent ? La couleur de leurs yeux ? Celle de leur peau ? Certes, mais ce sont juste les caractéristiques physique d'une adaptation à un lieu de vie particulier. La peau mate à cause du soleil qui brille sans répit au dessus d'Ishbal. Les yeux rouges à cause des reflets du soleil sur le sable, sur les pierres, qui brûlerait des yeux trop clairs. Mais d'un point de vue morphologique, nous sommes fait exactement de la même manière. »

Elle leva la main pour faire taire les applaudissements qui s'élevaient un peu partout. Le président hocha la tête avec approbation. Sa petite-fille était une oratrice née.

« Vous me répondrez que certes, nos deux ethnies sont humaines, mais que nos cultures sont trop différentes pour cohabiter. C'est faux. Cela demande juste de passer outre ses préjugés.

Je vais vous donner des exemples (3) :

Savez-vous que la langue ishbale à beaucoup de points communs avec celle d'Amnestris. Elles ont même des racines communes.

Savez-vous que les sabres courts utilisé dans l'armée, ou dans les campagnes pour la chasse viennent d'Ishbal ?

Savez-vous que la déesse que vénère les habitants de l'ouest du pays est apparentée dans son culte à la déesse Ishbala ?

Savez-vous que les méthodes de tissages ancestrales que nous avons adaptées à nos machines viennent d'Ishbal ?

Savez-vous que les plus anciennes traces écrites découvertes par les archéologues sont des tablettes gravées en ancien Ishbal ?

Et je pourrais continuer comme cela encore un bon moment. »

Elle fit une brève pause :

« Alors, à toutes les personnes qui pensent que les Ishbals ne méritent pas de revenir sur leurs terres, je leur demande de penser par eux-mêmes. De s'affranchir de tout ce que l'école a appris de manière erronée aux enfants. De se pencher sur les liens qui nous unissent au peuple Ishbal.

Vous verrez que nous sommes beaucoup plus proches que nous l'avons appris à l'école, que ce que l'armée a dit durant des années. »

Elle conclu son discours :

« Alors aujourd'hui, nous ne célébrons pas seulement la ré-ouverture de l'enclave d'Ishbal. Aujourd'hui nous célébrons la fin des préjugés et le début d'une entente, que j'espère cordiale, entre nos deux peuples. »

Elle répéta la dernière phrase en langue ishbale. Ce fut un tonnerre d'applaudissement qui accueilli ses derniers mots. Ishbal et Amnestriens, applaudissaient ensemble ce discours de réconciliation.

Émue par cette ovation, Riza Hawkeye laissa une larme couler sur sa joue. Ce ne fut d'ailleurs pas les seules larmes qui coulèrent dans l'assistance.

Elle repris sa place dans les rangs de l'armée sous les regards approbateurs des militaires. Roy Mustang lui souri. Elle avait, en quelques minutes, amené un de leurs rêves à son apogée.

Ce fut la larme qui avait roulé sur sa joue qui resta un des symboles de cette journée. Un photographe avait capturé cet instant magique ou la carapace d'une des femmes les plus glaciales de l'armée s'effritait.

Et ce fut cette photographie qui la suivi toute sa vie. Lorsqu'elle devint la Première Dame du pays aux côtés de son époux, ce fut la femme de cette photo, celle qui savait laisser ses sentiments apparaître sur son visage que le peuple acclama. Ce fut cette photo qui orna sa tombe après sa mort.

Dans l'histoire d'Amnestris, elle reste l'une des femmes qui a le plus marqué le pays. Et la larme qu'elle versa se jour là marqua le début de la paix et l'avènement d'une République.

(1) Ce n'est pas dit dans le manga, mais Riza est la petite-fille de Grumman. On peut donc penser qu'elle a reçu une éducation assez poussée, parce que Grumman m'a tout l'air de quelqu'un venant d'une famille fortuné (après c'est peut-être moi, mais vu la collection d'antiquité qu'il a dans son bureau... Il a bien fallu les payer). Certes, son père l'a contrainte à vivre dans la misère, mais bon... Cette fille est intelligente, et je vois mal Grumman abandonner sans rien dire sa petite-fille, quoi que sa fille ait pu trouver à Berthold Hawkeye (on se demande ^^) et faire pour pouvoir l'épouser. Et puis, sa mère elle était forcément instruite, elle à pu passer ça à sa fille.

(2) Les fans de Pierre Bottero reconnaîtrons peut-être la phrase que prononce Edwin au début de son discours dans le dernier tome du Pacte des marchombres, avant l'attaque sur la Cité du Chaos. J'ai tellement lu et relu son discours qui est tellement bien foutu (Bottero est mon dieu en matière d'écriture) que la phrase m'est venu naturellement en écrivant. J'aurais pu la changer, mais je préfère y voir un hommage à un auteur trop tôt parti plutôt que du banal recopiage. Bon, la suite ne vaut pas ce que dit Edwin, mais j'aurais essayé...

(3) Ces exemples n'ont aucune base concrète. Je me suis juste dit que ce serait bien d'en mettre, et comme je n'en trouvais pas dans les mangas... ben, j'ai inventé !

 **Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! Svp, laissez une review ou un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Même négatif, au moins ça prouve que quelqu'un l'a lu ! :)**


End file.
